


The Detective and the Singer

by NamiWave



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, F/F, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiWave/pseuds/NamiWave
Summary: Kara is a singer at a speakeasy with a debt to a mafia boss and Cat is her detective neighbour. Both women have feelings for each other and as they get closer Cat learns about Kara’s situation. Of course Cat is determined to help the person she loves but Kara doesn’t want Cat to get involved.





	The Detective and the Singer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenOfTheLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/gifts).



|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
**Author's Note:**

> I hope this gifset gives at least a little bit of noir vibes :D


End file.
